


Imperfections

by Dotdotbeepdot



Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Scars, Self Loathing, Sweet, body issues, comparing, im sad and I love them v much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 08:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17659346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dotdotbeepdot/pseuds/Dotdotbeepdot
Summary: King compares himself with Bing and isn’t really liking his findings.





	Imperfections

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have a kotb fic already up and being worked on, but I got the idea of the sweetest little oneshot and did the whole thing in my study hall.

King had no idea how Bing liked him so much. 

He wasn’t funny, or witty, or creative. He couldn’t understand most jokes and he took things way to seriously. His emotions were always a mess and Bing has had to calm him down more times then he could count. Bing was caring and funny and creative and just so nice. King has never met someone that cared about him just as much as Bing did. 

He wasn’t smart, he was barely smarter than a 3rd grader, and Bing was literally all of the internet. King’s memory was shot. Little things escaped his mind in an hour and Bing could remember more than King could even dream of. 

When King smiled, his teeth were ugly. Stained yellow from years of not brushing them, with a hideous gap in between his front teeth. The harsh scar that split the corner of his mouth stretched and made itself known. 

When Bing smiled, everything was just brighter, like the sun shines just for that smile. Perfectly straight, perfectly white. Not a single imperfection on his face. Even if King hated his smile, one would always appear on his face when he was with Bing. 

King’s body was skinny and scared. Scars from living so long in a forest with animals and people fighting. Scars from stupid accidents. Even places where scars didn’t touch were rough and dry. He was short and was always tucked in and slouched. Lean muscle and jutted our ribs only seemed to make him look worse.

Bing’s body was perfection. Wide shoulders, muscular arms, soft skin, not a single scar to be found. Not even a beauty mark or a freckle. He was tall and his body language was always open, back always straight. And yes, his body was man-made in a lab, but so was Google and he didn’t look nearly as good as Bing did. It wasn’t fair. 

Bing was perfect. How can he love someone as imperfect as King?

He’s told him so. Bitterness and self loathing echoing from his words as he asked his best friend how he could ever love him. 

Bing’s happy expression fell, and King felt regret. He should have never asked. He should have never wiped that beautiful smile off his face and slap on a sad, heartbroken frown. Bing didn’t deserve to feel sad about King’s silly problems. 

Before King could tell him to forget about it, that it wasn’t important and he shouldn’t complain because Bing still loved him, Bing gently took hold of King’s cheeks, covered in peanut butter how disgusting, and stared straight into his eyes. 

“Don’t ever think that,” he said, orange eyes bright with passion. “I am far from perfect and you are so much farther from imperfect.”

King was silent, he didn’t known what he could say to convince Bing otherwise. At his silence, Bing started talking again, smile returning to his face only sadder, but just as gorgeous. 

“I love you. You don’t need to be perfect and made from a lab for me to love you.” King ignored the way his eyes stung and how his throat clogged up. 

Bing was smiling at him, nice and sweet as sugar. Anxious, not knowing if what he said was the right thing or if it worked at making him feel better. 

When King gave a small smile back, did Bing’s break through, relief flooding his systems. He let out a soft laugh as King stood on his toes to press noses with Bing. He whispered a soft thank you and broke out a small giggle as Bing pulled back to kiss his nose. 

They both pulled away and Bing joked about the peanut butter coving his perfect hands and King laughed louder and jumping away as Bing tried wiping it off on his cape. 

Bing was still perfect in King’s eyes, but he guessed he wasn’t all that bad himself if Bing loved him.


End file.
